who_made_me_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude de Alger Obelia
Claude de Alger Obelia is the current reigning emperor of the Empire of Obelia. He was also a fictional book character in The Lovely Princess where he killed his oldest blood-related daughter, the Athanasia de Alger Obelia. Claude gained the throne by usurping and murdering his older brother, Anastacius de Alger Obelia. His name, Claude, means "limping"; referring to his illegitimacy as crown heir, as emperors of the Obelian Empire are supposed to have names meaning "immortal." Personality Claude has been shown to be ruthless and cruel, yet also warm and affectionate later on in the story. Appearance Claude has short, messy, gorgeous blond hair that has bangs sweeping over his eyes that sometimes cast a shadow over his expression when he’s angered or annoyed. Complementing that, his eyes are as beautiful as sapphire much like Athanasia but it’s been a common heritage in the royal family. Many times during the story, he’s seen with robes that seem to be from Greece or Rome during its Ancient times. It’s his normal attire while he stays in his palace but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have other uniforms. His expression usually seems bored, cold, calculating and blunt. But as time progresses, there are emotions such as him smirking in amusement or just surprised at sudden occurrence he never expects. Biography As the youngest son of the royal family, Claude had an unhappy childhood. He was treated as a spare, ignored and neglected by his brother, father and his father’s court as evident of his name ‘Claude’ meaning ‘crippled’ as royal names meaning ’immortal’ were typically reserved for kings and emperors. Originally, Claude was engaged to Penelope but his fiancée kept delaying their engagement announcement as he wasn’t first in line to the throne himself. Eventually, Penelope seduced his brother, Anastacius, the official crown prince and Claude caught the two in bed together. Anastacius smiled mockingly at him, grabbing his arm roughly to humiliate him further. Claude snatched his arm away and renounced all his blood ties with his family. Once Anastacius became emperor, he killed Claude’s mother and even attempted to kill his own brother using black magic. However, Claude killed him through his chest before he was able to, and usurped the throne with the help of his knight, Felix Robane. After that, Claude became distrustful and lived a depraved life, sleeping around with his concubines, until he met Diana. Relationships Athanasia Athanasia de Alger Obelia "Athy" is his one and only daughter that he has come to love as time passed and the two of them bonded. In the original novel, "The Lovely Princess", they met when Athy was only 9 years old, and Claude has already forgotten all about Diana at that time, thus being cold to her. When she was 18, she was killed by her father because he thought she killed his beloved daughter, Jennette. In the manhwa, they met when she was five years old, and he took her to live with him. Athy, knowing what would happen if she didn't entertain him, tried to survive by being bubbly and cheerful when he was around. It worked, as they love each other very much and would do everything and anything for the other. At the end of Season One, when Athanasia falls ill yet again after playing with Raven, Claude risks his life to save hers. This puts them both in a 10-day coma, with Athanasia waking up first. Upon her waking Claude, it is revealed he has amnesia and has completely forgotten Athanasia, transforming their relationship into how it was in "The Lovely Princess". After seeing the painting he had commissioned of the two of them, he is convinced she is a dark wizard who put a spell on him. Felix Felix Robane is Claude's most trusted bodyguard and only friend. Felix's mother was Claude's nanny, and the two were raised as bosom brothers. It is often shown how close they are. Felix is the only one who speaks out his opinions over and over again despite Claude's threats. It seems like he is used to it since they grew up together. During the war to overthrow Claude's brother, Anastacius, he fought by Claude's side by killing corrupted forces and later on gaining the name of "Crimson Blood- Knight" Anastacius Anastacius de Alger Obelia is Claude's brother, the official crown prince and the previous emperor before Claude. Anastacius had always regarded his gifted and talented little brother as an annoyance. Because of this, he used Penelope and when he became the emperor, he killed Claude's mother and even tried to kill Claude using black magic, in which he failed. But since he was always wary of Claude's stronger mana, he left a legacy (Jennette) and revived using black magic. Penelope Penelope Judith is Claude's first love and former fiancée. She "promised" to be always on Claude's side but in truth, she is an ambitious woman who wasn't satisfied with Claude for not being the first in line to the throne. After requesting her father to delay the announcement of her engagement with Claude, she seduced Anastacius, who also despised Claude, and they had an affair in which Claude found out, enraging him and finally giving up his blood ties once and for all. When Anastacius was killed, she ran away and escaped while conceiving Jennette. Fortunately, she died giving birth to her. Penelope is known to be the reason why Claude would never want to love again. Jennette Jennette Margarita is known to be the second princess and the daughter of Anastacius and Penelope. In the novel, her existence as Claude's daughter was announced on Athanasia's debutant ball, shattering the first princess' dreams. Jennette got accepted as the second princess and started living inside the Emerald Palace. At first, Claude was cold towards her but eventually, her warm personality and loveliness melted his icy demeanor and started genuinely caring for his niece, to the point where he even accepted his niece's true identity. Diana Diana is Claude's second love and the mother of Athanasia. She is a dancer from Siodonna who was given to Claude as a tribute. Because of her beauty, Claude deflowered her, later on having Athanasia. The birth of the first princess caused Diana's demise but she managed to gave her the name "Athanasia" which is a name linked to immortality-- a custom that must only be followed to the heir of the Obelian Empire. Nothing much is said about Diana, but in Claude's dreams, it is heavily implied that Claude is still madly in love with her until the present day and her death is the cause of Claude's initial hatred against Athanasia. Lilian Lilian York is Athanasia's nanny, and she is said to be one of the people who defied Claude and lived, second to Diana. Trivia * It is said that Claude is thirty or forty years old. * Claude's name originates from the Latin word "claudicatio", meaning "limping" or "stuttering". Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Characters